Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża/Transkrypt
Oto dwa rodzaje transkryptów do pierwszego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża. Transkrypt Dubbing japoński (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} przedstawia [[Księżyc] na tafli jeziora, a potem Biga łowiącego ryby na jeziorze. Nagle Big budzi się, słysząc alarm dochodzący z fortecy Eggmana, w kierunku której pędzi… jeż Sonic! Roboty stoją gotowe do strzału, lecz Sonic szybko je omija. Druga armia strzela do Sonica rakietami, ale i one nie stanowią dla niego przeszkód. Wkrótce wielkie roboty wychodzą mu na spotkanie. Na widok jednego z nich jeż wybiega na inny korytarz, gdzie wyjście blokuje mu drugi robot. Sonic wybiega do innego wyjścia, ale zostaje po chwili wybity przez platformę odbijającą, co wykorzystał jeden z robotów, który uderzył potężnie w Sonica, posyłając go gdzieś daleko. Na ratunek jeżowi lecą Tails i Amy na Tornado.] Tails: Sonic! i Tails zmniejszają pułap w [[Imperium Eggmana], lecz jego roboty zauważyły ich i zaczynają do nich strzelać; prawie o mało nie trafiają w Amy. Podczas odlotu z Imperium Amy zauważa, że tylna część samolotu zaczyna się palić.] Amy: Pali się! (Odwraca się do Tailsa.) Zrób coś, Tails! Tails (odwraca się do Amy): Nie martw się, Amy! (Uruchamia dźwignię.) To na początek! Tornado wystrzelona została rakieta z [[Pierścienie (Sonic X)|pierścieniem] w środku; leciała w kierunku Sonica, który runął w dół w kierunku lasu. Pierścień spada do jeża; po chwili pojawia się między drzewami jasna oświata, która zmierzała w stronę Imperium, po drodze niszcząc roboty Eggmana: to Sonic wykonujący Spin Dasha za pomocą pierścienia. Nagle jeden z wielkich robotów zgniótł Sonica, co mu się zdawało, ale Sonic pokonał go i dostał się do wieży, niszcząc szkło.] Tails: Trzymaj się, Amy! Tornado, na którym są Tails i Amy, zaczyna się rozpadać i lądować na ziemi. Po chwili Amy otwiera oczy i ze zgrozą zauważa, że obaj jadą w stronę… wielkiej skały! Amy: Skała! Omiń ją! Tails: Za późno! czyjaś ręka jednym uderzeniem swojej pięści kruszy skałę na kilka kawałków, dzięki czemu Tails i Amy spokojnie mogli zatrzymać samolot, który uległ uszkodzeniu. Nagle Tails otwiera oczy i cieszy się, patrząc na swojego „wybawcę”. Tails: Knuckles! rzeczywiście był Knuckles: stał obok Tails’a i Amy z boku, patrząc na nich. Tails: Dzięki! Knuckles odwrócił się od nich, by znów popatrzeć na Imperium Eggmana, gdzie wszedł Sonic. Tails: Knuckles... Amy: Co z nim? bez zmian oglądał Imperium Eggmana, skąd dobiegały tajemnicze wybuchy. Knuckles: Hej, hej... Przesadzasz... Imperium Eggmana daje się słyszeć jakiś alarm, po czym zamykane są wszystkie włazy do wejścia jak i wyjścia. To wszystko na komputerze widział [[Decoe], który odwraca się do Eggmana.] Decoe (odwraca się do Eggmana): Doktorze Eggman, zamknąłem wszystkie pobliskie przejścia. Eggman: Do licha! Dlaczego Sonic zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę... Imperium Eggmana, oprócz samego Eggmana i jego sługusów byli też więźniowie: [[Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X)|Cream] i Cheese!] Cream: To proste, Doktorze Eggman! (Eggman odwraca się do nich) Dlatego, że zawsze robisz złe rzeczy. Cheese: Chao! Doktor Eggman: I tak już za późno. (Wyjmuje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu) Kiedy włożę ten oto ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu do mojej maszyny, będzie miała ona nieskończoną moc! Cream (przytula Cheese’a do siebie): Nie rób tego! Cheese: Chao, chao, chao. nie zauważył, że w Imperium Eggmana oprócz nich jest jeszcze… [[Rouge (Sonic X)|Rouge], która wszystkiemu się przyglądała.] Cream: Racja, Sonic nigdy na to nie pozwoli! Doktor Eggman (śmieje się): Wszystkie przejścia zostały zamknięte! następnej scenie pojawia się Sonic wykonujący Spin Dasha. Doktor Eggman: Nawet on będzie miał problem, by się przez nie przebić. słyszy dźwięk zburzonej ściany, a potem odwraca się i jest zszokowany, gdy widzi… Sonica! Cream: Sonic! Cheese: Chao! Doktor Eggman: A niech to... (Przybiera minę na groźną) Mimo to... wkłada Szmaragd Chaosu do pojemnika przy maszynie, a następnie majstruje przy przyciskach, po czym trzyma kontroler z guzikiem. Doktor Eggman: Wydaje mi się, że odrobinkę się spóźniłeś... (śmieje się) Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to wcisnąć ten przełącznik. (znów się śmieje) Sonic: Czyli muszę ci go jedynie zabrać. przez chwilę zrzedła mina. Nagle za Soniciem stoi jeden z robotów. Doktor Eggman (śmieje się): Spróbuj szczęścia. strzela w stronę Sonica, który biegnie w stronę ściany, a potem przez nią. Sonic: Złap mnie! Doktor Eggman: Bierz go! Bierz go! z pocisków o mało nie trafił w Rouge, która przyglądała się tej scenie z bliska. Doktor Eggman: Właśnie tak! Ustrzel go! Sonic staje przed Eggmanem, a robot E-13 kieruje w ich stronę działo. Doktor Eggman: Przestań! [Sonic odskakuje w stronę Cream i Cheese’a, zaś robot strzela w stronę machiny Eggmana. Doktor Eggman: Wcisnąłem przełącznik! cała maszyna wypełnia się wyładowaniem elektrycznym, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć, co Eggman zauważył przed chwilą. Eggman: Co do...?! (Odwraca się do robota) Jest zepsuta! widok widzieli Decoe i Bocoe. Decoe: Co jest...?! samo zauważyli Rouge, Cream, Cheese i Sonic, który nie zdążył przez to ratować więźniów. Nagle całe Imperium Eggmana ogarnia jasna poświata. Ten widok oglądają: Knuckles oraz przerażeni Tails i Amy. Amy: Co to jest? Knuckles: Kontrola Chaosu. jasna poświata zaczyna być coraz większa, wchłaniając część mieszkańców [[Mobius|planety Sonica], którego krzyk słychać przez chwilę.] tytułowa: „Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża” przez chwilę leży nieprzytomny na jakimś gruncie. Potem odzyskuje przytomność. Sonic: Kurcze. To nie czas na wylegiwanie się. rozglądania się Sonic odwraca się w stronę, gdzie widzi… światła od samochodów! Sonic: Co?! widok tych świateł Sonic ucieka przerażony w inną stronę. Tak samo przed innymi. Wkrótce było jasne: Sonic zablokował ruch uliczny. Znalazł się w [[Station Square (Sonic X)|mieście]. Rozgląda się wokoło.] Sonic: Gdzie ja jestem? ludzie patrzą na Sonica z zaciekawieniem. Sonic: I... Te istoty? gapiów rozchodzi się po ulicy, by popatrzeć ze zdziwieniem na Sonica. Sonic: Czym one są? chwili Sonic stoi w pozie jakby gotowości do walki. z kartami postaci samochody trąbią na Sonica, by zszedł z drogi. Kierowca ciężarówki: Co ty tu robisz?! [Do akcji wkracza dwójka młodych policjantów. Sonic: Głośny jest. Policjant #1: Co to jest? Policjant #2: Jeż? Policjant #1: Trochę za duży. Policjant #2: Żeby porzucać zwierzęta w takim miejscu. z policjantów klęczy przy Sonicu. Policjant #1: Hej. Grzeczny chłopiec, chodź tu. Policjant #2: Nie ugryzie? Policjant #1: Spokojnie. Mam w domu trzy koty. No, dalej... policjant przywołuje Sonica, ale ten nie ma ochoty go słuchać, co mocno osłupiało dwóch policjantów. Policjant #2: Ale jest zuchwały. Policjant #1: Hej, lepiej posłuchaj, bo... Sonic odskakuje policjantowi. Policjant #1: Hej! z policjantów wyjmuje pałkę, bu uderzyć nią w Sonica. Policjant #2: Oż ty. tę scenę przerywa pojawienie się komendanta, który dotyka policjanta w ramię. Komendant: No, no. Policjanci nie powinni dręczyć zwierząt. Policjant #2: Ale... Komendant: Stańcie no tam! Sonicu stawia się jeszcze dwójka policjantów. Policjant #3: Tak jest! Komendant: Na mój sygnał, wszyscy go łapiemy. Jasne? (Robi pozę do schwytania Sonica.) Podejdę cicho i... Teraz!! jak gdyby nigdy nic, stał sobie; natomiast wszyscy czterej policjanci i komendant rzucili się na niego chmarą, przez co wywiązała się wielka plątanina. Policjant #4: Złapałem jego nogę! Policjant #3: Ja mam jego rękę! Komendant: Dobra, pociągnijcie go na trzy! 1, 2, 3! ten sygnał wszyscy policjanci trzymali… siebie nawzajem, zamiast Sonica! Przez chwilę okręcili się dookoła, po czym upadli na jezdnię. To wszystko oglądał Sonic, który nie wiadomo jak siedział na czerwonym samochodzie, którego właściciel patrzył z zaskoczeniem na jeża. Policjanci (kłócą się): Ty idioto! To moja noga... Puszczaj. wzrusza ramionami, kiedy nagle któremuś z policjantów udało się go złapać za pomocą wielkiej siatki do łapania zwierząt. Policjant #5: Szefie! Złapałem go! Sonic zaczyna pędzić w stronę końca miasta, a trzymający go policjant – razem z nim. Pozostali policjanci postanawiają ratować kolegę. Komendant: Brać go! policjanci łapią się kolegi, ale zamiast go uwolnić, jakby byli uwięzieni: trzymali się go uczepieni jak do rzep do psiego ogona. Tymczasem Sonic gnał wśród samochodów. Nagle do miasta wjechał samochód policyjny. Sierżant: Co? Gdy Sonic minął radiowóz, wszyscy policjanci wtłoczyli się do radiowozu, o mało nie miażdżąc sierżanta. Jedynie komendant, który się uwolnił, chwyta za słuchawkę.] Komendant: Proszę o wsparcie! ucieka z miasta. Komendant: Proszę o wsparcie! pościgu upada siatka do łapania dużych zwierząt. Komendant: Wielki niebieski jeż biega po mieście! następnie pokazuje scenę, gdzie w tle widać miasto. Komendant: Proszę zablokować wszystkie drogi i nie wpuszczać na nie żadnych aut! stroną miasta jedzie inny samochód policyjny, którym jeździ dwóch policjantów, którzy dostali sygnał. Gruby policjant: Istnieje w ogóle takie coś jak niebieski jeż? Chudy policjant (śmieje się): Gdybym go złapał i sprzedał, zarobiłbym miliony! (Odwraca się do kolegi) Stawiam, że to jakaś w dechę gablota. Gruby policjant: Rozumiem. To dlatego nazwali go jeżem. obaj policjanci coś wyczuli: to Sonic, który rozglądał się po okolicy, stał na masce ich samochodu. Odwraca się do kamery. Sonic: Gdzieś mnie wyrzuciło... Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości... mówiąc, Sonic zeskakuje z radiowozu i pędzi w siną dal. Zszokowani policjanci patrzą na niego. Chudy policjant: Jak szybko teraz jedziemy? Gruby policjant: 120 km na godzinę... Chudy policjant: Rozumiem... kierunku szosy, którą pędzi Sonic, zbliża się helikopter policyjny. Pilot helikoptera #1: Co? Nawet radiowozy nie mogą go dogonić? Czy nie ucieka po ulicy? Pilot helikoptera #2: Czy to on?! udało się zlokalizować położenie Sonica i oświetlić go: pędził główną szosą. Helikopter leci za nim. Pilot helikoptera #1: Znaleźliśmy go! Zmierza na północ, wzdłuż Głównej Drogi i kieruje się na Autostradę 101! centrum dowodzenia lokalizuje położenie Sonica. Pracownik: Przyjąłem! Patrol 85, cel zmierza w waszym kierunku. radiowozy, dwie koparki i ciężarówka stoją na końcu szosy, który jest odgrodzony znakami zatrzymania się. Pracownik: Jesteście gotowi? Policjant: Na pozycjach! By to minąć, musiałbyś wykopać tunel albo przelecieć! rozpędza się, po czym wykonuje potężny skok na ponad , po czym ląduje, a następnie biegnie dalej, co lekko zszokowało policjantów. Policjant: Albo możesz spróbować przeskoczyć 100 metrów. (śmieje się) mija pechowców i rusza za śladem Sonica. Po minach pilotów helikoptera widać, że pierwsza część misji schwytania Sonica zakończyła się totalną klapą. Pilot helikoptera #1: Tu śmigłowiec numer 3, tu śmigłowiec numer 3. Ścigamy cel z pełną prędkością, ale wkrótce, raczej, właściwie już... Pracownik: No nie gadaj?! Zgubiłeś go?! Pilot helikoptera #1: Zgadza się! Pracownik (odwraca się do szefa): Szefie! wspomniany szef śmieje się z tego. A był nim… [[Sam Speed].] Sam Speed: Spokojnie. Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniego zamieszania. Drużyno S, ruszamy!! [Tabliczka z napisem Stand by gasi się, a na jej miejsce świeci się napis Called Out. Na ten sygnał cały 5-osobowy zespól S (w tym Sam Speed jako lider) idą do warsztatu, gdzie mechanicy robili pojazdy dla drużyny. Sam podchodzi do swojego pojazdu] Sam Speed: Jaką dziś mamy temperaturę nawierzchni? Mechanik: Autostrada ma 15 stopni. Jest suchutka! Sam Speed: A co z wiatrem z zachodu? Mechanik: Dziś jest bezwietrznie! Sam Speed: Mam nadzieję, że nie ma piachu. Mechanik: Tak! nakłada maskę. Sam Speed: OK! Daj mi średniej miękkości opony z pięcioma wyżłobieniami! Mechanik: Tak jest! mechanicy podrzucają dobrej klasy koła z oponami, które przyczepiają do samochodu, a następnie przy nich montują. Sam wkłada na siebie kask, po czym idzie siąść do swojego pojazdu Sam Speed: Dobra! Wszyscy do swoich maszyn! [Sam wsiada do samochodu, a jego koledzy przypinają mu pasy; on sam dosuwa podaną przez mechanika kierownicę na właściwe miejsce. Ogląda opis swojego pojazdu na monitorze. Kolega po fachu: Dorzuciłem biegi 5 i 6. (do Sama) Co do tego mleka. Wlałem je, jak prosiłeś. Sam Speed: Dzięki! zaczyna mocno warczeć, gotowy do jazdy. Głos policjanta: Szefie, zgubiłem jeża na trasie 58, na północ od autostrady 101. Sam Speed: Dobra, rozumiem. Słyszeliście go. Jazda! drużyna wyjeżdża ze swoimi pojazdami z warsztatu, po czym czekają na zielone światło. Sam Speed: Naprzód! ukazaniu się zielonego światła cała drużyna rusza, włączając policyjne światła, by schwytać Sonica. Tymczasem on siedział na latarni ulicznej i patrzył na niebo i Księżyc. Sonic: Nocne niebo wygląda tak samo... Gwiazdy i księżyc też. do niego wspomnienia przed wybuchem maszyny Eggmana z rodzinnej planety Sonica oraz jak jasna poświata pochłania wszystko i wszystkich. Sonic: Czy to przez moc Szmaragdu Chaosu? Jestem w innym świecie? Czy może w innych czasach? Tylko ja tu trafiłem? Czy może inni też tu są? powoli wstaje. Sonic: No dobra, zgaduję, że niedługo się dowiem! z latarni na jezdnię. Nagle widzi Sama i resztę drużyny. Właz otwiera się i Sam wysiada z samochodu, po czym podnosi rękę na powitanie. Sam Speed: Cześć, niebieski jeżu! Dzięki za wywołanie tego całego poruszenia. odwraca się, by pobiec dalej. Sam Speed: Hej, poczekaj! odwraca się, zaś Sam zdejmuje maskę. Sonic: Poczekaj aż skończę. To miasto jest tak spokojne, |że ostatnio mieliśmy trochę mało ruchu. W ciągu roku aresztowaliśmy tylko jedną osobę... Idiota wziął swój wóz wyścigowy i odgrywał tu rajdowca. Myślałem, że się z nim trochę pobawię, |ale dał radę uciekać przez zaledwie dwie minuty. Dwie minuty nie wystarczą nawet, |by przygotować ramen z paczki. Hej, powinieneś się zaśmiać! odwraca się do Sama z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Sam Speed: Wystarczy. Cóż, to miasto było się nudne aż do teraz... Głównie dzięki nam, specjalnej, |superszybkiej drużynie, Drużyną S! Jestem ich przywódcą. Nazywają mnie Królem Szosy! Zmieniło się to w długie przedstawienie się. Od teraz będę szybki! usłyszawszy ryk silnika, zaczyna uciekać. Wszyscy, poza Samem który to wszystko obserwuje, ścigają jeża. Sam Speed: Proszę, wytrzymaj... Póki cię nie złapię. S rozpoczyna pościg za Soniciem, który jakby się tym nie przejął. Sonic: Czyli chcą się ze mną bawić w ganianego? Ciekawe. zaczyna pędzić dalej. Sam Speed: Jeż przyspieszył! Podnieść tylne skrzydło o 20 stopni! Wszyscy za mną! naciska przycisk przy swojej kierownicy, by zwiększyć prędkość, przez co silnik się nagrzewa. Wkrótce jedzie obok Sonica. Sonic: Nieźle. Nie jesteście tacy źli. cała drużyna S otacza Sonica. Sonic: Zaraz mnie zmiażdży! Niedoczekanie! jeż znika. Jeden z członków drużyny S: Zniknął?! Rozjechałem go? zauważa, że Sonic biegnie obok niego. Wkrótce Sonic puka do okna drzwi samochodu, po czym wieje. Jeden z członków drużyny S: Co?! Sonic staje na masce samochodu Sama. Sam Speed: Hej! Nie rób tak! To niebezpieczne! Jak dzieci cię będą naśladowały, to co wtedy zrobisz?! odwraca się do kamer, [[Sonic Says|łamiąc „czwartą ścianę”].] Sonic: Słuchajcie, nigdy nie stawajcie na pędzących samochodach! tej lekcji Sonic wskakuje na szosę i dalej ucieka przed goniącą go drużyną S. Na twarzy Sama maluje się wściekłość. Sam Speed: Jak śmiesz nabijać się z drużyny S! Dam ci ja nauczkę! Ruszamy! Pełna prędkość. (Naciska różne przyciski.) Wszystkie skrzydła na pół stopnia! Pozostali członkowie: Przyjąłem! we wszystkich samochodach przechylają się na bok. Pogoń za Soniciem wciąż trwa. Sam Speed: Pełna moc! Sam zaczyna przyśpieszać, później na jego twarzy maluje się zaskoczenie. Sam Speed: Co do?! się, że Sonic biegł tyłem, jednocześnie patrząc ze złośliwym uśmiechem na Sama. On zaś nie może uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Sam Speed: To niemożliwe. Członek załogi #1: On się z nami bawi. |Czym on jest? Członek załogi #2: Szefie! |Proszę coś zrobić! Członek załogi #3: To frustrujące! Sam Speed: Słuchajcie... Zróbcie mi miejsce! Czas nakarmić mleczkiem moją maszynę. cztery samochody rozstawiają się na boki, by zrobić Samowi przejście. Sam Speed: Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będę musiał tego użyć. Jednakże... Na mojej drodze... Na przeciwko mnie... To niewybaczalne! Super Nitro włączone! włącza super nitro, dzięki czemu staje się dużo szybszy, mijając swoich kolegów. O mały włos Sonic nie został rozjechany; musiał odskoczyć na bok, by popędzić za nim. Tymczasem silnik Super Nitro rozgrzewa się, a prędkość Sama wynosi prawie na godzinę!] Sam Speed (śmieje się): Nie pozwolę nikomu być szybszym ode mnie! Jeśli ktoś chciałby być szybszy,| musiałby osiągnąć prędkość dźwięku! Sonic wyszedł niespodziewanie mu naprzeciw, a co dziwniejsze… wyprzedził go dużo szybciej. Sam Speed (zszokowany): Sonic boom?! się tablica z napisami „Sonic Boom – huk, będący wynikiem samolotu odrzutowego, który przekracza prędkość dźwięku”. Sam Speed: I to na ziemi... Członek załogi #1: Szefie!! Punkt D! Sam zatrzymuje samochód, z całych sił naciskając pedał stopu, a za samochodem wyłaniają się trzy spadochrony. Sonic nie zauważył, dokąd biegnie: do końca drogi. Wkrótce wybija się w powietrze, mijając w drodze wiatraki, które poszły w ruch. Na tle ukazane jest miasto, na które Sonic patrzy z góry, pogwizdując sobie. Sonic: Nawet ładne. (odwraca się w drugą stronę) No i tamten facet też był zabawny. końcu drogi stał Sam Speed, który patrzył na Sonica, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wyprzedził go „najszybszy jeż”. Sonic: Zapewne będę miał z nim sporo dobrej zabawy. nad [[Willa Thorndyke'ów|rezydencją], zauważa nagle coś, na co reaguje z lękiem, czyli…] Sonic: Basen! Woda. stąd uciec, ale w powietrzu to nie było możliwe. Sonic: Nie da rady. Sonic z głośnym krzykiem wpada prosto do basenu. Głośny plusk obudził [[Christopher Thorndyke|jednego z mieszkańców rezydencji]. Tymczasem Sonic próbuje wydostać się z wody, ale bezskutecznie. Chłopiec zauważa Sonica w basenie, który próbuje się stąd wydostać, po czym biegnie na miejsce, a następnie z głośnym pluskiem wskakuje, by go uratować. Po wyjściu na powierzchnię Sonic kaszle.] Chris: W porządku? Sonic: Tak, dzięki! Chris: Potrafisz mówić? Sonic: No jasne. Chris: Niesamowite! Naprawdę potrafisz mówić. Jestem Chris! A ty? Jak masz na imię?! Sonic: Jestem Sonic. Jeż Sonic! końcowe i opisy następnego odcinka Dubbing polski przedstawia Księżyc na tafli jeziora, a potem Biga łowiącego ryby na jeziorze. Nagle Big budzi się, słysząc alarm dochodzący z fortecy Eggmana, w kierunku której pędzi… jeż Sonic! Roboty stoją gotowe do strzału, lecz Sonic szybko je omija. Druga armia strzela do Sonica rakietami, ale i one nie stanowią dla niego przeszkód. Wkrótce wielkie roboty wychodzą mu na spotkanie. {Intro do serialu} widok jednego z nich jeż wybiega na inny korytarz, gdzie wyjście blokuje mu drugi robot. Sonic wybiega do innego wyjścia, ale zostaje po chwili wybity przez platformę odbijającą, co wykorzystał jeden z robotów, który uderzył potężnie w Sonica, posyłając go gdzieś daleko. Na ratunek jeżowi lecą Tails i Amy na Tornado. Tails: Sonic! i Tails zmniejszają pułap w Imperium Eggmana, lecz jego roboty zauważyły ich i zaczynają do nich strzelać; prawie o mało nie trafiają w Amy. Podczas odlotu z Imperium Amy zauważa, że tylna część samolotu zaczyna się palić. Amy: Samolot się pali! (Odwraca się do Tailsa.) Co teraz zrobimy? Tails (odwraca się do Amy): Uratujemy Sonica! (Uruchamia dźwignię.) To na początek! Tornado wystrzelona została rakieta z pierścieniem w środku; leciała w kierunku Sonica, który runął w dół w kierunku lasu. Pierścień spada do jeża; po chwili pojawia się między drzewami jasna oświata, która zmierzała w stronę Imperium, po drodze niszcząc roboty Eggmana: to Sonic wykonujący Spin Dasha za pomocą pierścienia. Nagle jeden z wielkich robotów zgniótł Sonica, co mu się zdawało, ale Sonic pokonał go i dostał się do wieży, niszcząc szkło. Tails: Trzymaj się, Amy! Tornado, na którym są Tails i Amy, zaczyna się rozpadać i lądować na ziemi. Po chwili Amy otwiera oczy i ze zgrozą zauważa, że obaj jadą w stronę… wielkiej skały! Amy: Rozbijemy się! Tails: Trzymaj się! czyjaś ręka jednym uderzeniem swojej pięści kruszy skałę na kilka kawałków, dzięki czemu Tails i Amy spokojnie mogli zatrzymać samolot, który uległ uszkodzeniu. Nagle Tails otwiera oczy i cieszy się, patrząc na swojego „wybawcę”. Tails: Knuckles! rzeczywiście był Knuckles: stał obok Tails’a i Amy z boku, patrząc na nich. Knuckles odwrócił się od nich, by znów popatrzeć na Imperium Eggmana, gdzie wszedł Sonic. Amy: Co mu dolega? bez zmian oglądał Imperium Eggmana, skąd dobiegały tajemnicze wybuchy. Knuckles: Przesada... jak zawsze. Imperium Eggmana daje się słyszeć jakiś alarm, po czym zamykane są wszystkie włazy do wejścia jak i wyjścia. To wszystko na komputerze widział Decoe, który odwraca się do Eggmana. Decoe (odwraca się do Eggmana): Centrum jest całkiem zamknięte, doktorze Eggman. Eggman: Czemu ten paskudny Sonic zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę?! Imperium Eggmana, oprócz samego Eggmana i jego sługusów byli też więźniowie: Cream i Cheese! Cream: Wcale tego nie robi. On tylko próbuje powstrzymać pana przed robieniem złych rzeczy. Cheese: Chao! Chao! Doktor Eggman: Czyżby? (Wyjmuje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu) Tym razem nie zdąży mnie powstrzymać! Kiedy tu umieszczę ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, mój wzmacniacz energii będzie niepokonany. Cream (przytula Cheese’a do siebie): Nie może pan tego zrobić! Cheese: Chao, chao, chao. nie zauważył, że w Imperium Eggmana oprócz nich jest jeszcze… Rouge, która wszystkiemu się przyglądała. Cream: No właśnie! Sonic na to nie pozwoli! Doktor Eggman (śmieje się): Mylisz się, malutka! (Znów się śmieje) następnej scenie pojawia się Sonic wykonujący Spin Dasha. Doktor Eggman: Nie może… słyszy dźwięk zburzonej ściany, a potem odwraca się i jest zszokowany, gdy widzi… Sonica! Cream: Sonic! Doktor Eggman: Sonic… (Przybiera minę na groźną) Za późno! wkłada Szmaragd Chaosu do pojemnika przy maszynie, a następnie majstruje przy przyciskach, po czym trzyma kontroler z guzikiem. Doktor Eggman: Nie powstrzymasz mnie teraz! Wystarczy, że nacisnę ten mały guzik! (znów się śmieje) Sonic: Taa… chyba że ci wcześniej go zabiorę. przez chwilę zrzedła mina. Nagle za Soniciem stoi jeden z robotów. Doktor Eggman (uśmiecha się szyderczo): Może spróbujesz. strzela w stronę Sonica, który biegnie w stronę ściany, a potem przez nią. Doktor Eggman: Nie pozwólcie mu uciec! z pocisków o mało nie trafił w Rouge, która przyglądała się tej scenie z bliska. Doktor Eggman: Zatrzymać go za wszelką cenę! Sonic staje przed Eggmanem, a robot E-13 kieruje w ich stronę działo. Doktor Eggman: Nie! Wstrzymać ogień! [Sonic odskakuje w stronę Cream i Cheese’a, a Eggman odchyla głowę w dół; zaś robot strzela w stronę machiny Eggmana. Doktor Eggman: Nooo… Proszę bardzo! cała maszyna wypełnia się wyładowaniem elektrycznym, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć, co Eggman zauważył przed chwilą. Eggman(Odwraca się do robota): Coście narobili?! widok widzieli Decoe i Bocoe. To samo zauważyli Rouge, Cream, Cheese i Sonic, który nie zdążył przez to ratować więźniów. Nagle całe Imperium Eggmana ogarnia jasna poświata. Ten widok oglądają: Knuckles oraz przerażeni Tails i Amy. Amy: A co to? Knuckles: To było Centrum Kontroli Chaosu. jasna poświata zaczyna być coraz większa, wchłaniając część mieszkańców planety Sonica. Sonic przez chwilę leży nieprzytomny na jakimś gruncie. Potem odzyskuje przytomność. Sonic: Rany. Chyba straciłem przytomność. rozglądania się Sonic odwraca się w stronę, gdzie widzi… światła od samochodów! Na widok tych świateł Sonic ucieka przerażony w inną stronę. Tak samo przed innymi. Wkrótce było jasne: Sonic zablokował ruch uliczny. Znalazł się w mieście. Rozgląda się wokoło. Sonic: Gdzie ja jestem? ludzie patrzą na Sonica z zaciekawieniem. Sonic: I na co oni się gapią? gapiów rozchodzi się po ulicy, by popatrzeć ze zdziwieniem na Sonica. chwili Sonic stoi w pozie jakby gotowości do walki. Wszystkie samochody trąbią na Sonica, by zszedł z drogi. Kierowca ciężarówki: Co to ma być? Halloween?! [Do akcji wkracza dwójka młodych policjantów. Sonic: Potrafią mówić. Policjant #1: Co to jest? Policjant #2: Wygląda jak duży jeż. Policjant #1: Niebieski jeż? Policjant #2: Cokolwiek to jest, lepiej je stąd zabierzmy. z policjantów klęczy przy Sonicu. Policjant #1: Hej, mały. Chcesz się z nami przejechać? Policjant #2: Wezwać pomoc? Policjant #1: Mam w domu trzy koty. Dam sobie z nimi radę. policjant przywołuje Sonica, ale ten nie ma ochoty go słuchać, co mocno osłupiało dwóch policjantów. Policjant #2: Widziałeś to? Ten mały ci się stawia! Policjant #1: Tak? Przede mną nie uciekniesz! Sonic odskakuje policjantowi. Drugi z policjantów wyjmuje pałkę, bu uderzyć nią w Sonica. Policjant #2: Ty mały… tę scenę przerywa pojawienie się komendanta, który dotyka policjanta w ramię. Komendant: Spokojnie. Spokojnie, obejdzie się bez przemocy. Policjant #2: Tak, ale… Komendant: Stań za nim! Sonicu stawia się jeszcze dwójka policjantów. Komendant: Kiedy dam znak, wszyscy się na niego rzucimy. (Robi pozę do schwytania Sonica.) W porządku. Wszyscy gotowi? Teraz! jak gdyby nigdy nic, stał sobie; natomiast wszyscy czterej policjanci i komendant rzucili się na niego chmarą, przez co wywiązała się wielka plątanina. Policjant #4: Noooo! Policjant #3: Trzymam go za szyję! Komendant: No dobra, wyciągamy go na trzy! 1, 2, 3! ten sygnał wszyscy policjanci trzymali… siebie nawzajem, zamiast Sonica! Przez chwilę okręcili się dookoła, po czym upadli na jezdnię. To wszystko oglądał Sonic, który nie wiadomo jak siedział na czerwonym samochodzie, którego właściciel patrzył z zaskoczeniem na jeża. Sonic wzrusza ramionami, kiedy nagle któremuś z policjantów udało się go złapać za pomocą wielkiej siatki do łapania zwierząt. Policjant #5: Sierżancie! Mam go! Sonic zaczyna pędzić w stronę końca miasta, a trzymający go policjant – razem z nim. Pozostali policjanci postanawiają ratować kolegę. Komendant: Brać go! policjanci łapią się kolegi, ale zamiast go uwolnić, jakby byli uwięzieni: trzymali się go uczepieni jak do rzep do psiego ogona. Tymczasem Sonic gnał wśród samochodów. Nagle do miasta wjechał samochód policyjny. Gdy Sonic minął radiowóz, wszyscy policjanci wtłoczyli się do radiowozu, o mało nie miażdżąc sierżanta. Jedynie komendant, który się uwolnił, chwyta za słuchawkę. Komendant: Uwaga, wszystkie jednostki! ucieka z miasta. Komendant: Niebieski jeż ucieka na wzdłuż od ulicy centralnej. pościgu upada siatka do łapania dużych zwierząt. Komendant: Zamknąć wszystkie ulice do placu dworcowego następnie pokazuje scenę, gdzie w tle widać miasto. i ustawić blokadę przy wjeździe na 101! stroną miasta jedzie inny samochód policyjny, którym jeździ dwóch policjantów, którzy dostali sygnał. Gruby policjant: Nigdy nie widziałem niebieskiego jeża. Chudy policjant (śmieje się): Pewnie chodzi o jakiś zagraniczny model samochodu. (Odwraca się do kolegi) Jak go złapiemy, może pozwolą nam się przejechać. Gruby policjant: Pewnie na masce mają ozdoby, które wyglądają jak jeż. obaj policjanci coś wyczuli: to Sonic, który rozglądał się po okolicy, stał na masce ich samochodu. Odwraca się do kamery. Sonic: Nie wiem, jak się tu znalazłem… ale muszę się stąd wydostać! mówiąc, Sonic zeskakuje z radiowozu i pędzi w siną dal. Zszokowani policjanci patrzą na niego. Chudy policjant: Hej… Widziałeś… to co ja? Gruby policjant: Obawiam się, że tak. kierunku szosy, którą pędzi Sonic, zbliża się helikopter policyjny. Pilot helikoptera #1: Ścigali go i uciekł? Czy oni nawet nie potrafią złapać jeża? Pilot helikoptera #2: Jest tam! udało się zlokalizować położenie Sonica i oświetlić go: pędził główną szosą. Helikopter leci za nim. Pilot helikoptera #1: Widzę go! Kieruje się na północ od wzdłuż przedłużenia centralnej około dwukilometrowo zjazdu na 101! centrum dowodzenia lokalizuje położenie Sonica. Pracownik: Przyjąłem! Trzecia jednostka, zbliża się w waszą stronę. radiowozy, dwie koparki i ciężarówka stoją na końcu szosy, który jest odgrodzony znakami zatrzymania się. Pracownik: Powtarzam: zbliża się w waszą stronę! Policjant: Nie ma obaw! Nie prześlizgnie się ani przez nas, ani obok nas! dodaje gazu. w postaci czarnego ekranu rozpędza się, po czym wykonuje potężny skok na ponad , po czym ląduje, a następnie biegnie dalej, co lekko zszokowało policjantów. Policjant: Nie prześlizgnął się ani pod nami, ani przez nas, ani obok nas! (śmieje się) mija pechowców i rusza za śladem Sonica. Po minach pilotów helikoptera widać, że pierwsza część misji schwytania Sonica zakończyła się totalną klapą. Pilot helikoptera #1: To im się nie spodoba w centrali. Delta 1 do bazy! Blokada niestety nie zadziałała. Pracownik: Co? Chcecie powiedzieć, że uciekł? Pilot helikoptera #1: Właśnie! Pracownik (odwraca się do szefa): Złe wieści! wspomniany szef śmieje się z tego. A był nim… Sam Speed. Sam Speed: Nie ma obaw. Chyba uda nam się złapać naszego małego przyjaciela. Załoga S, do roboty. z napisem Stand by gasi się, a na jej miejsce świeci się napis Called Out. Na ten sygnał cała 5-osobowa Załoga S (w tym Sam Speed jako lider) idą do warsztatu, gdzie mechanicy robili pojazdy dla drużyny. Sam podchodzi do swojego pojazdu. Sam Speed: Jaka dziś temperatura powierzchni? Mechanik: Około 20 stopni. Jest sucha jak pieprz! Sam Speed: Bryza z zachodu? Mechanik: Prawie żadna! Sam Speed: Droga gładka? Mechanik: Gładka jak stół! nakłada maskę. Sam Speed: No dobrze! Dajcie pięciodawkowe, miękkie! Mechanik: Gotowe! mechanicy podrzucają dobrej klasy koła z oponami, które przyczepiają do samochodu, a następnie przy nich montują. Sam wkłada na siebie kask, po czym idzie siąść do swojego pojazdu. Sam wsiada do samochodu, a jego koledzy przypinają mu pasy; on sam dosuwa podaną przez mechanika kierownicę na właściwe miejsce. Ogląda opis swojego pojazdu na monitorze. Kolega po fachu: Zaprogramowałem go do jazdy na autostradzie. Sam Speed: Świetnie! Kolega po fachu(do Sama): Aaa… I zatankowałem trochę tego specjalnego paliwa, tak jak pan prosił. Sam Speed (podnosi kciuk w górę): Dobra robota! zaczyna mocno warczeć, gotowy do jazdy. Głos policjanta: Szefie, ostatnio widziano go na 101! na północ! Sam Speed: Przyjąłem. No dobra. Ruszamy! drużyna wyjeżdża ze swoimi pojazdami z warsztatu, po czym czekają na zielone światło. Po ukazaniu się zielonego światła cała drużyna rusza, włączając policyjne światła, by schwytać Sonica. Tymczasem on siedział na latarni ulicznej i patrzył na niebo i Księżyc. Sonic: Niebo takie samo... Gwiazdy i księżyc też. do niego wspomnienia przed wybuchem maszyny Eggmana z rodzinnej planety Sonica oraz jak jasna poświata pochłania wszystko i wszystkich. Sonic: Chyba wysłało mnie tu Centrum Kontroli Chaosu. Podróżowałem w przestrzeni, ale czy w czasie też? Czy jestem tu sam? Czy wszyscy inni zniknęli? powoli wstaje. Sonic: No cóż. Chyba niedługo się dowiem! Ha! z latarni na jezdnię. Nagle widzi Sama i resztę drużyny. Właz otwiera się i Sam wysiada z samochodu, po czym podnosi rękę na powitanie. Sam Speed: Witaj. Trudno ciebie dogonić. odwraca się, by pobiec dalej. Sam Speed: Hej, zaczekaj! odwraca się, zaś Sam zdejmuje maskę. Sonic: Rzadko tu mamy takie szybki towarzystwo. Dobrze, że tu jesteś. To miejsce jest za spokojne. W ciągu roku aresztowałem tylko jedną osobę. Jakiś żartowniś ubzdurał sobie, że jest rajdowcem. Miał nawet własną Formułę 1. chyba chciał mnie sprawdzić. To trwało krócej niż… niż ubranie tego kombinezonu. odwraca się do Sama z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Sam Speed (śmieje się): Nie miał szans. Oczywiście to nasza wina, że miasto jest takie nudne. Jesteśmy specjalną jednostką pościgową, Załogą S. A ja jestem jej dowódcą. Mówią na mnie Gwiazda Autostrad. Jeśli myślisz, że jesteś tu najszybszy… to się mylisz. usłyszawszy ryk silnika, zaczyna uciekać. Wszyscy, poza Samem który to wszystko obserwuje, ścigają jeża. Sam Speed: Biegnij, jeżyku. I tak cię złapię. z czarnym ekranem S rozpoczyna pościg za Soniciem, który jakby się tym nie przejął. Sonic: Ha! Też mi Załoga S! Wloką się jak żółwie. Ha! Ha! zaczyna pędzić dalej. Sam Speed: Przyspiesza! Zwiększyć nachylenie tylnego skrzydła o 20 stopni! Członek załogi #1: Przyjąłem! naciska przycisk przy swojej kierownicy, by zwiększyć prędkość, przez co silnik się nagrzewa. Wkrótce jedzie obok Sonica. Sonic: No proszę. Chyba zaczyna się godzina szczytu. cała załoga S otacza Sonica. Sonic (przerażony): O nie! Jak ja teraz ucieknę? (śmieje się) jeż znika. Jeden z członków drużyny S: Gdzie on jest? Chyba go nie przejechałem! zauważa, że Sonic biegnie obok niego. Wkrótce Sonic puka do okna drzwi samochodu, po czym wieje. Jeden z członków drużyny S: Hej! Sonic staje na masce samochodu Sama. Sam Speed: Hej ty! To niebezpieczne i nieodpowiedzialne! Co, jeśli dzieciaki zaczną tego próbować?! odwraca się do kamer, łamiąc „czwartą ścianę”. Sonic: Dzieci nie gonią jeży w wyścigówkach! tej lekcji Sonic wskakuje na szosę i dalej ucieka przed goniącą go drużyną S. na twarzy Sama maluje się wściekłość. Sam Speed: Nie będziesz się nabijał z Załogi S! Zaraz dostaniesz nauczkę! (Naciska różne przyciski.) Wszystkie skrzydła o pół stopnia! Musimy go dorwać! Członek załogi #2: Tak jest! we wszystkich samochodach migoczą światłami policyjnymi. Pogoń za Soniciem wciąż trwa. Sam Speed: Gaz do dechy! Sam zaczyna przyśpieszać, później na jego twarzy maluje się zaskoczenie. Sam Speed: O?! się, że Sonic biegł tyłem, jednocześnie patrząc ze złośliwym uśmiechem na Sama. On zaś nie może uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Sam Speed: Co to? Jak to? On się z nami bawi. Członek załogi #1: Skąd się to wzięło, szefie? Niech pan coś zrobi! Sam Speed: Koniec zabawy. Do wszystkich jednostek! Zróbcie wolny środek! cztery samochody rozstawiają się na boki, by zrobić Samowi przejście. Sam Speed: Nie sądziłem, że będę musiał to zrobić… ale nie mam wyjścia. Nikt nie może być szybszy ode mnie na mojej autostradzie. włącza super nitro, dzięki czemu staje się dużo szybszy, mijając swoich kolegów. O mały włos Sonic nie został rozjechany; musiał odskoczyć na bok, by popędzić za nim. Tymczasem silnik Super Nitro rozgrzewa się, a prędkość Sama wynosi prawie na godzinę! Sam Speed (śmieje się): Teraz pokona mnie tylko, jeśli będzie szybszy od dźwięku! Sonic wyszedł niespodziewanie mu naprzeciw, a co dziwniejsze… wyprzedził go dużo szybciej. Sam Speed (zszokowany): Niesamowite! On osiąga prędkość ponaddźwiękową! Członek załogi #1: Szefie!! Koniec drogi! Sam zatrzymuje samochód, z całych sił naciskając pedał stopu, a za samochodem wyłaniają się trzy spadochrony. Sonic nie zauważył, dokąd biegnie: do końca drogi. Wkrótce wybija się w powietrze, mijając w drodze wiatraki, które poszły w ruch. Na tle ukazane jest miasto, na które Sonic patrzy z góry. Sonic: Może tu nie jest tak źle. (odwraca się w drugą stronę) Przynajmniej jest się z kim zabawić. końcu drogi stał Sam Speed, który patrzył na Sonica, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wyprzedził go „najszybszy jeż”. Lecąc nad rezydencją, zauważa nagle coś, na co reaguje z lękiem, czyli… Sonic: Basen? (śmieje się nerwowo) stąd uciec, ale w powietrzu to nie było możliwe. Sonic: Na razie! Sonic wpada prosto do basenu. Głośny plusk obudził jednego z mieszkańców rezydencji. Tymczasem Sonic próbuje wydostać się z wody, ale bezskutecznie. Chłopiec zauważa Sonica w basenie, który próbuje się stąd wydostać, po czym biegnie na miejsce, a następnie z głośnym pluskiem wskakuje, by go uratować. Po wyjściu na powierzchnię Sonic kaszle. Chris: Mało brakowało. Nic ci nie jest? Sonic: Nie, wielkie dzięki! Chris: Nie wiedziałem, że mówisz. Sonic: Umiem wiele rzeczy! Chris: O rany! Ale super! Super, że umiesz mówić! Jestem Chris! A ty masz jakieś imię? Sonic: Oczywiście! Nazywam się jeż Sonic! końcowe i czytanie przez lektora polskiej ekipy dubbingu Źródła * Oba filmy pochodzą z kanału użytkownika Youtube o nazwie Sonic X PL. Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X